


Surrender

by KalofDarkness



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Affairs, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Explicit Consent, F/M, Mildly dubious consent at first, Oral Sex, Playful Sex, Seduction, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalofDarkness/pseuds/KalofDarkness
Summary: Nick Katzenberg stumbled upon the biggest secret ever having become suspicious of his rivals success at taking Spiderman’s pictures, seeing a once in a lifetime opportunity he decides to act on his desires and finally claim something he has wanted. First attempt at a erotic fanfiction, hope you like it.





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Complete au verse of Spiderman taking place somewhere before the original civil war and with the fact that Katzenberg has not died from lung cancer as he did in the comics.

+S+

(New York, Daily Plaza Hotel)

Nick Katzenberg stared at the object of his obsession Mary Jane Watson Parker as she danced with her husband Peter Parker during the Daily Bugle’s yearly New Year’s Party; she was stunning in a Red satin dress with a hefty slit up the side showing her wonderful legs encased in black stockings. Of course been a high class model that was no surprise, he had every one of her shoots; it still amazed him that a fool like Parker had ever scored with such a woman. Parker may be smart according to most people but to him he was a complete idiot, it angered him how successful his rival had been at the Bugle more to do with his success at capturing Spiderman on camera so Jameson could put the pictures on the front page knowing people will buy their paper. That was the other thing that bugged him about Parker how he was able to always get the best pictures of Spiderman during his many fights, he had come out of nowhere with pictures no other photographer had managed to get and been hired on the spot by Jameson and from there he continued to be the only person to get such top photo’s. 

There was something off about the whole thing he just couldn’t put his finger on it, but he had vowed to work it out. To uncover Parker’s secret to his success, perhaps he and Spiderman were friends and worked out how to ensure Parker got into the best position to take his pictures. It seemed unlikely but it was possible, either way he would uncover it and expose it no matter what especially if it embarrassed or led to Parker’s downfall. Suddenly a huge explosion was heard and everyone turned to stare out of the closest window to see one of the skyscrapers was in flames; Katzenberg frowned wondering what had caused it. Before he could ever begin to speculate as to the cause he noticed Parker kiss Mary Jane and quickly high tail it from the hall, frowning he turned and quickly followed seeing this as the perfect chance to finally get his answers. He followed Parker all the way to the top of the hotel which confused him as he would have thought he would have gone out the door, he heard the exit slam shut and knew Parker had gone through it. Slowly he opened the door and poked his head out and to his shock saw Parker had removed most of his clothes revealed the Red and blue of the Spiderman costume, slack jawed he watched as Parker removed his trousers and pulled the mask out of his jacket pocket. 

‘Holy shit, Parker isn’t friends with Spiderman he is fucking Spiderman’ he thought trying to wrap his mind around this fact. 

Moving faster than he ever had he pulled the small digital camera he always kept on him and began to take shot after shot making sure to capture Parker’s face, thankfully for him Parker was so focused on the building that was on fire he didn’t notice he was watching and taking pictures. Finally Parker pulled his mask over his face and shot webbing to a nearby building before jumping off the hotel roof and swinging off, grinning Katzenberg watched him go feeling like the canary that got the worm. He now knew Parker’s greatest secret of how he always got the best Spiderman pictures, he was Spiderman and thus could set up his camera in the best position to capture his fights. Leaning against the door frame he wondered what to do now, with these pictures he could destroy Parker and earn himself a fortune. Jameson would fire Parker in a nanosecond once he discovered his star photojournalist was also the masked menace he hated so much, finally Katzenberg could then replace him. It was then a new far darker and dangerous thought broke into his consciousness, turning he slowly made his way back down the stairs to the hall as the idea continued to pulse inside his brain. By the time he reached the hall it had become an obsessive idea that he could not shake from his mind, seeing Mary Jane making her way out of the hall and clearly making to leave made his choice all the easier to make. 

Smirking he made his way over to the Red head he had long desired, making sure to keep his voice low he prepared to put his plan into motion and prayed she would not try anything, taking her by the arm he quickly steered her into one of the many rooms lining the main corridor. Mary Jane was shocked by the sudden movement she was forced to make, finally taking note of who had taken her arm she yanked it out of his grip and faced her husband’s worst rival at his job. Someone she had never got on with or really liked on those occasions she had to put up with him, wondering what the hell wanted she frowned at the confident look he suddenly wore. 

“What the hell are you doing Katzenberg?” she demanded to know going on the offensive hoping to back the man down by a harsh attitude.

“Oh I just want a quick chat Red, been a while and seen as Parker has bailed on you thought you could do with some company” Katzenberg responded easily showing no hint of backing down. 

“Yeah well you thought wrong, I am going home and my husband has gone to do his job which is to take pictures of major events” Mary Jane shot back getting a very bad feeling about this conversation. “Shouldn’t you be out there too getting the story?” she inquired trying to inch towards the door but Katzenberg moved and blocked her way making her back off. 

“Oh I would but I’ve found a better story in fact it may prove to be the biggest breaking story in a couple of years” Katzenberg informed her with a smirk so wide she thought for sure he might had dislocated his jaw making it. “You see I’ve been suspicious for a while of how Parker is so good at getting such great shots of Spiderman, the only one who does in fact and that has been bugging me you know how he does it” he mused aloud. 

Mary Jane felt her insides freeze because the bad feeling she had been feeling was now making her feel like a whole had opened in her stomach, something was off here and Katzenberg was looking way too confident and the look he had seemed to indicate he knew something but he couldn’t could he? She asked herself.

“Now I know the truth he has been hiding, your husband Parker is fucking Spiderman and has been since he first appeared” Katzenberg stated boldly his smirk widening if it was even possible. “The fucker can place his camera anywhere he wants and set it on auto can take the most perfect pictures of any fight, I could not believe it” he told her with a dry chuckle and a shake of his head as he was still coming to terms with the fact that his rival was the costumed hero. 

“You’re out of your mind if you think Peter is swinging around New York, he isn’t Spiderman” Mary Jane immediately countered whilst inside her mind she kept repeating the word ‘no he can’t know’. “I think you’ve been smoking something fucking weird shit Katzenberg if you believe that” she added desperate to put the man off the idea as she was certain he was just guessing and trying to rattle her so she’d slip up. 

“Yeah I thought you’d say that Mary Jane almost word for word in my head” Katzenberg responded with another chuckle. “But I have the proof, which I’ve already downloaded and sent somewhere safe” he informed her, his smirk returning even though he was bluffing as he’d had no time to download the photo’s but she didn’t know that and considering the paling of her face she believed him. “Here look for yourself at these newer shots I’ve just gotten after following Parker to the roof” he offered. 

Mary Jane felt herself move forward without really consciously willing herself to do so, she looked at the back of the digital camera that showed each shot of Peter with half his clothes removed revealing the Spiderman outfit underneath until he put his mask on and swung away. She felt herself sway slightly as she realised Katzenberg had indeed gotten proof of Peter’s long kept secret, this was a nightmare she told herself. 

“Care to refute me now MJ?” he inquired with a raised eyebrow using her nickname to make his point stick harder. 

“What…what do you want?” Mary Jane asked swallowing the bile that had risen in her throat as the realisation set in. “How much?” she inquired. 

“Oh I don’t want money MJ if I did I would sell the story because this would make me famous and a millionaire” Katzenberg admitted his smile darkening as Mary Jane backed away from him until she hit the wall behind her even as he followed after her. 

Placing his hands on either side of her he leaned down until their faces were inches apart, Mary Jane had paled even more as she had begun to realise what Katzenberg wanted from her if it was not money. She knew he was right on one fact and that was if he sold the story to as many papers as possible he’d be rich in no time and famous to boot for been the man who uncovered Spiderman’s identity, but he didn’t want money which meant he wanted only thing and that was her body and she could see she was right just by looking him in the eye. 

“Is this what you call trying to seduce me?” she demanded in shock. “You think I am just going to hand myself over to you just like that?” she pushed. 

“Oh but you are Mary Jane because if you don’t do it I will sell the story to the world and every enemy of Spiderman will know who he is and more importantly who his loved ones are, they will be targeted and killed” Katzenberg shot back darkly. “Your parents, aunts, cousins all gone just because you clearly do not love you them all enough to sacrifice yourself for them” he taunted her. 

Mary closed her eyes wishing this was a nightmare but it wasn’t as when she opened her eyes again Katzenberg was still standing before her blocking her in, Peter would not be back for hours depending on what had caused the skyscraper to explode and then set alight. If it was one of his many enemies he could be gone for most of the night, she was stuck at the mercy of this man. Suddenly her phone began beeping indicating she was getting a text message, this gained the attention of both of them and Mary Jane prayed it was from Peter telling her he was coming back earlier than planned. 

“Well Red what does Parker say?” Katzenberg inquired calmly hoping his plan was not about to be endangered because the dumb arse was coming back. 

Mary Jane wanted to cry as she read the message and realised Peter would be gone until well into tomorrow, the explosion was caused by a dimension hoping psychopath and he had volunteered to help the Fantastic Four bring him to justice but it meant following the menace to his home dimension. Looking up and meeting the curious gaze of her blackmailer she noted the way his smirk returned and his eyes got brighter as he realised Peter wasn’t coming back. Her numb fingers did nothing as Katzenberg took the phone from her and read the text himself, she felt herself shake slightly as she realised she truly was at the man’s mercy now. 

“Well well looks like Parker has left you high and dry with no place to go so he can go play hero but then he must do that a lot leave you at the most inconvenient times so he can rush off to play with his villains” Katzenberg said teasingly making Mary Jane flinch because she could not ignore the truth of those words. “How many times has he let your down even on your birthdays or anniversary’s?” he inquired no really expecting her to answer but he could tell his words were getting to her remind her of all the times Peter had left her alone to go play hero even on the most important of days for them as a couple. “Must be hard finding it in your heart to always forgive him for always having all the time in the world for the villains he fights but not the woman he professes to love with all his heart” he taunted in a softer tone of voice. 

Mary Jane tried to ignore the words as much as she could but they struck all the same, because they had a ring of truth to them. Peter always went out to be Spiderman, no matter what they were doing together or if they were celebrating something special he would leave her to make her way home alone. She understood what drove him to be Spiderman she really did, but sometimes she really wished he would for once be selfish and chose to remain with her as he had promised so often he would. Peter always made the various villains he face more important than their marriage and it had taken its toll on her not that she had ever thought of cheating on him, but their sex life had seriously suffered also due to his commitment to been Spiderman. She thought he’d done enough to atone for the death of his Uncle which in her view was not his fault, nor was the death of Gwen Stacy but those two losses continued to haunt him even now so many years later. She wanted to him to retire of at least step back from been a full time hero, hell there were plenty of other hero’s quite a few based in New York as well so she did not see why Peter had to always be the one to respond to the next disaster or hostage situation. She suddenly flinched as she felt Katzenberg run one of his ringers down her cheek, staring at him she noted he had a look that reminded her of a cat wanting to devour a bird whole. 

“We are going to leave now for your car and then you are going to drive us to my flat MJ and then the fun begins do you understand?” Katzenberg told her locking their gazes.  
Mary Jane knew there was nothing she could do now, Katzenberg had proof of Peter been Spiderman and had just gotten more by following Peter onto the roof and seeing him change and swing off for the skyscraper that exploded. If she tried to call for help or told anyone he would ensure the material he had found its way to every newspaper he could think off, she could see it in his eye that he would. She could not allow that to happen and more to the point she could not allow her parents or Aunt Anna or Aunt May become targets because she was too selfish to make a sacrifice to save them, closing her eyes she took a breath before opening them and nodding at Katzenberg who smiled took her arm again and led her to the door which he opened and then led he down the corridor to the exit. Once outside he had her lead him to her car which they got in and quickly drove off, she could not believe she was doing this but she knew she had no choice but to comply if she wanted to protect her loved ones especially Peter.  
The drive to Katzenberg’s flat was mostly silent except for him giving her directions on where to go, thankfully he didn’t try and touch her as she drove as she doubted she’d be able to keep control of herself and not crash if he did. All too soon he informed her they had arrived and slowly she brought the car into the nearby carpark designed to take all the cars for the block, once she had parked she got out of the car making sure to lock it behind her and allowed Katzenberg to guide up the connecting stairs to his apartment. She felt like she was in a daze as she watched her husband’s rival open his door and gesture for her to enter, taking a deep breath she finally did so very conscious of the way Katzenberg watched her behind in its satin prison as she passed. 

+S+  
(Katzenberg’s Flat)

Once inside and the lights had been turned on Mary Jane could only gasp as she took note of the many posters and photo’s on the walls, most were of her from her various modelling shoots however she also noted a few of Felicia Hardy in her Blackcat attire not that she believed Katzenberg knew who was under the Blackcat’s mask. 

“You’re obsessed with me” she couldn’t help but mutter aloud. 

“I suppose that’s a fair observation Red” Katzenberg responded with a careless shrug of his shoulders. “I’ve followed your modelling career since I first saw you with Parker, your body is just stunning and I am sure you are aware of how many men and women watch you as you go about your daily life” he pointed out causally.  
Mary Jane tried not to react to his words but she couldn’t deny they were true, every time she left her home she was constantly aware of people’s eyes on her body not matter if they were men or women. She was highly desirable to them she knew, and she was not above using her looks to sometimes get something she wanted and she could not deny it gave her a thrill when she gained so much attention that they did whatever she wished. Suddenly she stiffened as she felt Katzenberg come up behind her and trail a hand down her back; she felt the cool material of her satin dress press against her skin. She could also feel his breath on her neck, she forced herself to relax and remind herself that whatever happened she had to let it so as to protect Peter and the rest of their family and friends. 

“I have dreamed many nights of taking your body slow and steady, long and hard, fast and rough” Katzenberg informed her as his hands snaked around her waist and pulled her fully against him. 

She did not miss the hard press of his cock against her backside or the fact that even for a man of his build he seemed to have a hard chest, slowly she felt one of his hands glide up her side towards her left breast. Breathing deeply she tried not to react as his hand finally engulfed her breasts and began to knead it using his fingers to tweak her nipple at the same time. Unable to help herself she began to breathe erratically and twist in his grasp, as much as she wanted to deny the fact it had been too long since she’d had intimate contact as Peter was always busy especially at night. Katzenberg smirked as he let his other hand drop from her waist and move down her leg until it found the top of the slit in her dress, kissing her neck once he then slipped his hand through the slit and traced a pattern around her stocking tops. A few seconds later he pushed his hand up and cupped her pussy through her panties which if he was not mistaken were made of a silk material, Mary Jane unable to help herself gasped aloud at the contact and quickly began to pant as she felt Katzenberg’s fingers begin to slide up and down her pussy made all the more sensitive due to the silky material of her panties. 

‘Oh God no’ Mary Jane thought in a panic as she felt an arousal begin to form in her body. ‘I can’t react to this, I can’t” she protested in her mind as she felt Katzenberg push his fingers harder against her slit and then run it over and then back to start again. 

To her complete shock she began to grow wet around her pussy and she felt her nipples were now hard points especially the one Katzenberg was mauling in his large hand, shaking her head she tried to pull away so she could recoup but could not pull herself away from Katzenberg. It was then she felt one of his fingers slip under her panties and push right into her now wet pussy, she gasped as her eyes widened in disbelief as a feeling of bliss overcame her as it had been so long since she had felt such stimulation. Collapsing against Katzenberg she tried to fight her reaction to the finger now pushing in and out of her pussy, slowly against her will the arousal began to build and her hips began to jerk to meet his thrusts. 

“That’s right Red, let the pleasure build up” Katzenberg whispered in her ear before trailing a line of kisses from her ear to her neck before pulling away. “You’re trying to fight the feeling aren’t you, but it is overpowering you because it’s been so long I am guessing since you’ve been shown such attention due to Parker’s distractions” he mused aloud to which she tried to respond but words failed her as Katzenberg’s fingers flicked her clitoris making her see stars and causing her arousal to spike. “You might not believe it to look at me but I am very adept at making women cum, spent years perfecting my technique and now I am going to make you feel the sum of my experience” he told her. 

Mary Jane whimpered before letting out a gasp of pleasure as he again flicked her clitoris before following it up by using two of his fingers to squeeze and rub it, her hips began to jerk faster and her breathing became erratic. She could not believe how easily she was responding to Katzenberg’s stimulation of her body, she could feel her skin begin to perspire within its satin and silk prison. Two more fingers suddenly joined the first and began a slow steady pace of trusting into her pussy, Mary Jane began to moan and gasp unable to control her reactions anymore. She felt him latch onto her neck with his mouth and began to suckle and lick it following by grazing her skin with his teeth and she realised he intended to mark her before the night was out. 

“Don’t please don’t mark me not on my neck” Mary Jane begged finally finding her voice even through the overwhelming pleasure she was feeling. “Peter will see it” she added.  
Katzenberg hesitated in answering before finally letting go of her neck, he contemplated her request and then grinned as he realised this gave him a way of gaining a least a little trust and co-operation out of her during the night. “Alright Red I’ll leave your neck unmarked but I assure you I will be marking your somewhere else tonight before you leave and you are going to let me aren’t you?” he inquired. 

Mary Jane swallowed before answering because she realised by doing this was she was giving Katzenberg permission to touch her body and whatever else he wanted not like she had actually protested any of this once she realised Katzenberg had evidence of her husband been Spiderman. 

“Do you agree?” Katzenberg asked. 

“Yes I agree” Mary Jane finally responded and hoped to hell she would be able to forgive herself for this betrayal of her marriage vows and more importantly of Peter.  
“Excellent” Katzenberg replied with a wide grin before he pulled his fingers out of Mary Jane’s pussy and brought them up to her mouth and smeared her own juices over her lips. “Taste yourself Red” he ordered and Mary Jane could sense she had no option but to comply. 

Mary Jane stuck her tongue out and began to trail it up and down her lips picking up the tangy taste of her own pussy, at first she felt revulsion in what she was been made to do but as she continued she found the taste becoming sweater for some odd reason. The sound of her the zipper on the back of her dress been pulled down made her realise Katzenberg was beginning to think of undressing her, she felt a cool breeze against her bare back and then Katzenberg rand one of his hands over her back stopping just above where her arse was. 

“You are so beautiful” Katzenberg murmured. 

Mary Jane waited as she felt him continued to trail his hand up and down her back each time making sure to run it over her bra clasp and pull at it , it took her by surprise when she felt Katzenberg’s mouth on her lower back kissing and nibbling on her skin. Glancing behind her as best she could she noted he was on his knee’s behind her working his way up her back but making sure to take his time exploring her back. Mary Jane’s eyes fluttered as a strange sensation passed through her at the way Katzenberg was kissing her back, each time his mouth met her skin he would kiss and suckle her and lick it up and down before nibbling on her back before moving on. It was a strange sensation and not one she had felt before, closing her eyes she wished this was not happening because for reasons beyond her she was responding to the stimulation he was giving her and that was not a good thing. She felt herself fall into a sort of semi-trance and began to sway as Katzenberg continued to maul her back for another seven minutes, finally he stood back up and pushed the top half of her dress of her shoulders leaving her breasts covered only by her black silk bra. 

“Magnificent” Katzenberg gasped as he walked around to look at her before grinning and picking up a camera she had not noticed on the table and began to take pictures of her. 

Mary Jane did nothing to stop him or even try and cover herself up as she was overcome with a strange sense of eroticism she had never felt before in all her time as a model, Katzenberg paused after taking several shots of her and locked his gaze onto hers. 

“Remove your bra slowly and sexually Red” he ordered making her breath catch in her throat slightly before she recovered.

Mary Jane slowly moved her hands behind her back and grasped the clip that held her bra together, she paused and for reasons beyond her looked heatedly at Katzenberg who quickly snapped a photo before she unhooked the clip and she felt her bra loosen and her D cup breasts spill forward slightly but she quickly caught the front piece and held it there and paused as Katzenberg took another two pictures. 

“Show me your tits Red” Katzenberg commanded as he felt his cock stiffen even more at the sight he was beholding. 

Mary Jane found herself grinning at the sound of raw lust and need in the man’s voice before she threw he bra off onto his sofa, but made sure to cover her breasts with her other hand just to tease him some more. ‘What the hell is wrong with me, why am I doing this so willingly?” she wondered in her head before dropping her hand and revealing the fullness of her cup D breasts to Katzenberg’s hungry gaze. The strange eroticism she had been feeling grew as she watched the way he stared at her huge breasts with such hunger, her nipples were stiff and finally the fact she was feeling aroused hit her again. She was stunned that she was been turned on by this whole thing, she knew it had been a long while since Peter and her had actually made love but she had not thought it had been so long that she would get turned on by been seduced by a man she didn’t particularly like and not one she would consider attractive. 

“My god you are a god damn goddess on Earth” Katzenberg moaned in appreciation making her feel slightly flushed at the honest compliment. 

He quickly snapped several more pictures of her naked breasts feeling almost giddy at the way his idea had worked out, he had total control over the object of his desire and she dared not defy him. Putting his camera down he stepped towards where she swayed and quickly took her around the waist, their eyes met once more before he leaned in and actually kissed her full on the lips making her moan in first protest and then quickly followed by submission. Mary Jane actually found herself fully immersed in making out with Katzenberg; she could not control her response as her arousal overtook her. As they pulled away from one another a line of spit still connected them and when it broke each of them licked off the excess spit from their lips without thought, she felt his hands leave her waist and quickly take hold of both her breasts and begin to massage them slowly for a few minutes before turning the massage into a fast paced mauling of her breasts and making sure to tweak and pull her nipples as well causing her to moan helplessly in pleasure. She was losing herself to the sensual pleasure this man was bringing her, she should be revolted by this whole thing but because of her lack of sex her body was submitting to his seduction. As she turned her head to the side she was surprised to find his mouth waiting for her and it quickly seized hers in an animalistic kiss, again she ended up returning the kiss and all but eagerly met his tongue as it thrusted into her mouth. Feeling him twist her nipples harder made her moan loudly before he finally broke the kiss and stepped away from her leaving her panting, Katzenberg grinned at her as he moved behind her and pulled the zipper of her dress fully down and pulled her dress from her body leaving her covered only by her silk panties. He moved back to his camera and told her to pose, still under the effect of her own arousal she complied and watched as he took photo after photo of her near naked form. The strange eroticism she had felt before returned to her and she continued to pose even as he told her to grope her own breasts, finally he put his camera back down and his hungry expression returned. 

“So beautiful Red, almost sinful how gorgeous you are” Katzenberg murmured as he dropped to his knees in front of her and slowly took hold of her panties. “I bet it turns you on how much you can command people’s attention no matter if they are men or women don’t it” he questioned hypothetically. 

Mary Jane tried not to let his words affect her but failed as she did indeed like the way her looks gained the attention of men and women alike, it gave her a feeling of power over them. But it seemed that power had now turned against her as it had gained her the attention of Nick Katzenberg and he was intent on claiming her body and was well on his way to doing just that and she was powerless to stop him. Suddenly he yanked her panties down her legs allowing her pussy which was now wet with her arousal to be exposed to the air, she gasped and swayed as the fact she was naked before him hit her. Katzenberg took his time to admire her full nude body before stepping back once and then quickly removing his tie then his shirt and t-shirt leaving his upper chest naked, Mary Jane could not help but note that whilst he had some weight to him he also had quite a bit of muscle as well. 

“Slowly unbuckle my belt and pull down my pants and boxers Red” he commanded with a smirk. “I have a surprise for you” he added as she dropped to her knees and slowly did as he had commanded. 

Mary Jane let out a gasp of honest shock as Katzenberg’s cock became visible after his boxers came down, she had been certain it would not be anything special but instead she was looking at an honest to god monster of a cock. It was at least ten inches, thick and veined. She could barely imagining taking such a beast inside her mouth let alone her pussy, hell Peter was at least seven inches so how was it fair that this man had a bigger cock than her husband. Without been commanded she reached up with her left hand and took of it and began to slowly run her hand up and down it making Katzenberg let out a sigh as he put his in her hair, he couldn’t believe how easy this had all turned out and he knew it was because Parker was too busy playing hero than to see to his wife’s sexual needs. Hell if he had a wife like Mary Jane Watson there was no way in hell he would rather go fight bad guys in a costume than stay at home fucking said wife, Parker in his view was an honest to god moron for ignoring her. 

“That’s it Red give me a damn good blow job, start slow and then speed it up and don’t be afraid to use your breasts to help as well” he told her calmly as she looked up and locked eyes with him after he started talking. 

Mary Jane continued to stare into his eyes for a few more minutes before slowly she opened her mouth and then took the head of his cock into her mouth making Katzenberg hiss in pure pleasure, slowly she bobbed her head a few times to get a feel how hard it would be to take this thing inside her mouth. Pulling away she worked her jaw a few times before taking hold of Katzenberg’s cock with both hands and prepaRed to take it back into her mouth, she was at least thankful that he had not tried to force her onto his cock and was allowing her to go at her own pace. Taking a deep breath she once again engulfed his cock inside her mouth and quickly began a rhythm of using her hands to stimulate his cock before following it up with her mouth and tongue, as instructed she started slow and then slowly sped up using her spit to making easier to take Katzenberg’s cock deeper inside her mouth. Bobbing her mouth up and down in conjunction with her hands stroking his cock she quickly felt him swell a little more taking her by surprise, Grabbing hold of Mary Jane’s flame coloured locks, he cupped the underside of her jaw and, holding her firmly in place between both hands, started working his hips forward, one inch at a time. Mary Jane balked as he slowly filled out her mouth. She felt her lips stretch out to a wide oval as Katzenberg guided his thickly veined meat slowly deeper into her mouth and towards her throat. Managing to relax her gag reflex she slowly took inch after inch of cock down her throat and soon enough she was deep throating Katzenberg’s cock, she felt Katzenberg’s grip on her hair tighten somewhat. She was losing herself in her task and continued to deepthroat him for another few minutes making sure to slow down so as not to make him cum too soon, finally pulling herself away from his cock she pushed herself upwards on her feet and quickly took hold of her breasts and then engulfed it in between her large tits and began to stroke his cock up and down making Katzenberg groan in appreciation. 

“Oh god Red the feeling of my cock nestled between your amazing tits is beyond description” Katzenberg moaned as he began to thrust his cock in between her awe amazing orbs. 

Mary Jane tried to fight the feeling of pride that filled her at his words but failed, she was overcome completely by this whole experience, reaching down she ran her tongue all the way up and down his cock with the intent of teasing him and succeeded as he pulled on her hair and let out another moan of pleasure. Smirking she engulfed his head back in her mouth and began to suck on it but ensuring to swipe her tongue over it ever few seconds, she continued to furiously pump his cock between her breasts at the same time. Katzenberg closed eyes and tried to focus on not cumming too damn soon, he wanted to draw this entire thing out especially as the beautiful Redhead currently worshiping his cock seemed to be fully involved in the act beyond what he could ever have hoped for. Mary Jane sucked harder as well as increased the speed she thrusted her breasts up and down his cock, finally Katzenberg could take no more and erupted inside her mouth shooting his cum down her throat. Mary Jane was taken by surprise but just managed to begin swallowing the load of cum been shot into her mouth and throat, it seemed to last forever but finally she was allowed to pull away even as a final few spurts landed on her breasts. Coughing slightly she looked at the cum on her breasts and seized by a need she had never felt before leaned down and licked it up and swallowed it, she then collapsed back onto her knees and stared up at Katzenberg who grinned down at her. 

“That was beyond description Red simply amazing” Katzenberg complimented her even as she tried to grasp the fact she had actually swallowed another man’s cum other than her husbands.

‘What has gotten into me?’ she wondered before noting Katzenberg’s cock not softened and was still erect. ‘Oh god Peter has never stayed erect after I’ve given him a blow job’ she couldn’t help but admit. 

She watched as Katzenberg headed into his kitchen for a few seconds and found herself unwilling to move, he returned quickly with a glass of water and she quickly downed it all in a couple of gulps. Once she was done he took the glass from her and tossed it onto his sofa before reaching down and helping her back to her feet, slowly running a hand down her cheek he took her by the hand and led her to his bedroom making her gulp and shiver slightly both in fear and desire. His bedroom was at least tidy and not the mess she had expected, once again the walls had multiple posters of her modelling shots stuck to them including a very large one of her in a silk bra and panties set stuck to his ceiling right above where he slept. 

“Get on the bed Red then turn over and spread your legs wide” Katzenberg whispered in her ears. “And do it slowly, sexually” he added with a smirk and quickly readied her camera which he had picked up without her noticing. 

Mary Jane slowly walked towards the bed taking note the sheets on it were black silk taking her by surprise wondering where he had gotten the money for such expensive things, taking a breath she slowly climbed onto the bed making sure her arse was on full display knowing it would please Katzenberg. Glancing over her shoulder she was unsurprised to see him taking pictures with his camera even though she hadn’t seen him pick it up, pausing to give him a hot smouldering gaze so he could capture it she then spun around and quickly spread her legs wide and surprisingly felt no shame or disgust at putting her pussy on full display especially as it was soaked from arousal. Katzenberg took a few more shots before his camera finally ran out of film and beeped at him to let him know, sighing he put his camera aside and slowly moved to the bed. Mary Jane watched as Katzenberg came to a stop within range of her legs and pussy, watched as he jerked his cock a few times before lining it up with her core. He locked eyes with her before slowly pushing himself into her soaked core, Mary Jane groaned in absolute bliss as she felt the large cock imbed itself into her right up to the hilt. It stretched her almost to the brink, slowly Katzenberg began to slam his cock into her with long powerful strokes, god it had been so long since she’d had a decent fuck due to Peter always been busy been Spiderman just as Katzenberg had said. She all but eagerly surrendered to been fucked, Katzenberg quickly leaned over her and latched his mouth onto one of her breasts suckling hard on the nipple whilst groping the other as hard as he could. He picked up the pace of his trusts and smiled as he felt Mary Jane begin to meet each of his trusts with her hips, Mary Jane moaned as she felt Katzenberg continued to maul her breasts switching his mouth every few seconds. Biting her nipple every minute he made her cry out as pain and pleasure mixed in, Katzenberg trailed his hand down her stomach and waist then slipped it in between their rutting bodies to seek out her cliterous. Pinching the engorged bud he smirked as Mary Jane all but screamed in pleasure, increasing his speed his began to pound his cock into her pussy making her breasts jerk upwards much to his enjoyment. 

Mary Jane locked her legs around Katzenberg and then wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him as hard as she could, she was lost in the feeling of been fucked so well. Katzenberg eagerly returned the kiss before pushing his tongue into her mouth where her tongue eagerly met it, taking hold of Mary Jane’s arse cheeks he picked her up and slammed her up against the wall making her groan although neither broke the kiss. Thrusting into her core as hard as he could Mary Jane finally broke the kiss and began gasping as the pleasure she was feeling built almost to explosive levels, Katzenberg managed to suck one of her nipples back into his mouth as they bounced upwards sucking and nipping at it as he slowed his thrusts down as he did not want either of them to reach a climax just yet. Letting her nipple go he pulled himself out of her core making her whine in actual protest to which he grinned at, twisting her around he all but slammed his cock back inside her soaked core and began thrusting into her. He pushed Mary Jane against the wall making her breasts mash up against it, Mary Jane moaned wantonly as her arousal reached fever pitch as she thrusted herself back upon Katzenberg’s cock. She felt Katzenberg’s hands reach around her and grab a hold of both her breasts and began eagerly mauling them; reaching backwards she wrapped one of her arms around his neck and clung on for dear life. Suddenly unable to stop himself he thrusted as hard as he could and seconds later erupted in the biggest climax of his life shooting load after load of cum into Mary Jane’s pussy causing her to cry out as she quickly reached her own orgasm second later and the feeling of her juices hitting his cock made him release a last load of cum into her. Stumbling slightly he picked her up and brought back to his bed where he slowly sat down, Mary Jane instinctively curled up against him as he lay them both down even thought his hard cock was still buried inside her soaked cunt. 

“That was amazing” he whispered into her ear feeling her wet hair brush against his face. “How do you feel Red?” he inquired. 

“Satisfied” Mary Jane admitted honestly. “I should be disgusted with myself for giving in and especially for taking pleasure in what we just did, instead I feel satisfied and sated” she went on and even though her eyes were closed and had been since they had hit the bed she could sense him smile. 

“I told you I know how to show a woman a good time” Katzenberg told her with a grin even as he ran a hand up her waist to cup her left breast. 

Mary Jane arched into his hand as she felt his hand slowly grope her sensitive breast and nipple, god her body was like a live wire right now. It was then she realised Katzenberg was still rock hard and buried inside her cunt, she was stunned as Peter had never stayed hard after making love to her and seen as he had already cum twice tonight she didn’t see how it was possible he was still hard and ready. She felt his mouth trail kisses down her neck before dropping to her shoulder, slowly she felt him begin to push his cock back and forth once more making her arch against him even more. She felt him bite softly against her neck once before moving back to her shoulder and latching onto it and suckling against her skin. Mary Jane moaned loudly as she began to again meet his thrusts that slowly gained speed, she knew she would soon have a Red mark on her shoulder from the fierce suckling Katzenberg was doing but at that moment she didn’t care. He let go of her shoulder and turned her onto her front and took position right behind with her arse in the air, she felt his hands caress her skin for a few minutes making her skin feel extra sensitive before beginning to thrust himself back inside her soaked pussy. She groaned loudly as the pleasure once again began to build within her but she had presence of mind to realise he was starting slowly clearly wanting to drag this out, right then and there she decided she just didn’t care anymore she just wanted the pleasure. 

Katzenberg smirked and he began to pound into the now willing Redhead loving every second of been inside her wonderfully warm and inviting pussy, Parker was a lucky bastard to have married her in the first place but he also had to be dumbest idiot in the world to neglect her like he has. How can fighting the same villains time and time again compare to fucking the hottest Redhead in the world, he doesn’t didn’t understand. Reaching underneath her body he allowed one hand to travel upwards and grope one of her breasts and the other he slipped around her stuffed pussy and played around the edges tweaking her clit every few seconds, Mary Jane’s head thrashed left and right as an overload of pleasure struck her body and she felt an increase in speed of Katzenberg’s thrusts. She tried biting her hand to keep her moans quiet but in the end could not contain them, her loud moans were music to Katzenberg’s ears. Mary Jane managed to put her hands under her and push herself up so Katzenberg could grope her left breast properly and also allowing him to tweak her nipple, she closed her and eyes and tried to will the pleasure to back down but it continued to build as Katzenberg’s long cock slammed into her and his finger continued to manipulate her clit. As a spike of pleasure slammed through her body at a rather rough tweak of her nipple and clit she opened her eyes and groaned loudly as she began to slam herself backwards to meet his thrusts, this just upped the pleasure she was feeling. Katzenberg let go of the breast he had been groping and slowly moved it into her now sweat drenched hair and pulled on it lightly making her pushed herself upwards until her body collided with his and he ended up supporting her, they continued to slam against each other and slowly Mary Jane turned her head and managed to capture Katzenberg in a steamy kiss which he eagerly returned. Once they broke Mary Jane focused on slamming herself as hard as she could onto the long hard shaft stuffed inside her, Katzenberg took her breasts back into his hands and began to maul them again ensuring to again tweak her erect nipples. His mouth regained its place suckling and biting on her shoulder and again she failed to care that it would leave a mark that Peter might see, the moaning began again as the pleasure built to epic proportions and then minutes later she cried out as her second orgasm ripped through her like a whirlwind. Katzenberg grunted as he felt her release against his cock and couldn’t stop himself reaching his climax as well shooting load after load of cum into her already stuffed cunt and belly, Mary Jane felt his release flood her and groaned again at the feel of it before her head dropped onto his shoulder and she almost passed out. Katzenberg stared at her face with a smirk before leaning down and kissed her on the mouth before he lowered her onto the bed and finally slowly pulling his cock out of her overstuffed pussy. Cum pooled out of her pussy onto the bedsheet for a few seconds, he took one of her hands and placed it on his still rigid cock and slowly trusted himself against her soft skin. Mary Jane came back to herself slowly and quickly felt her hand wrapped around something long and hard that was thrusting into it, turning she saw exactly what Katzenberg was doing and her gaze instantly locked onto his still erect cock. 

‘How is he still hard after all that?’ she wondered in her head as she knew Peter would already be spent especially these days after only one climax. 

Slowly she began to grind her hand against the hard cock in her hand and turned to face Katzenberg who watched her with a heated gaze that told her he wanted to fuck her again and soon, her pussy already stuffed with cum twitched at the thought of a third climax. His skin was slick with their combined juices from their previous climax’s and yet she didn’t care, it was almost as if a stranger had taken over her body the way she was acting. Katzenberg wanted to laugh at easily Mary Jane was now going along with the entire thing, it had not been hard to stir her obvious sexual frustration into a burning inferno and now she was all his to enjoy. He leaned and captured one of her nipples in his mouth and began to suckle and bite it every few seconds even as he kept his thrusting going, Mary Jane let out a moan as the sensation as her nipples were extremely sensitive after all the mauling they had undergone. Katzenberg loved the feel of Mary Jane’s nipple in his mouth and suckled as hard as he could whilst he used a hand to maul the remaining breast and nipple, he could already feel a third climax approaching and thus after another few minutes of feasting he let go of her breasts and removed her hand from his cock. Climbing onto his knees he took a hold of legs and turned her so she was on her back and she went willingly, locking her legs behind his back once he had positioned her where he wanted her he guided his cock back to her soaked pussy. Locking eyes he slammed himself back inside her making her cry out as she was immediately engulfed by pleasure, savouring the sensation of been back inside her he paused for a few seconds before he began pounding himself inside her. Mary Jane did what she could to pull Katzenberg as deep within herself as she could with her legs which were locked behind his back; her hands came up and began to tweak her own breasts and nipples as she moaned loudly from the pounding she was taking. 

She’d lost all restraint and only cared about the pleasure she was receiving from Katzenberg, her body all but craved the attention he was showing her. She felt his hands glide over up her body before coming to rest over her own and helping her maul her own breasts keeping her stimulated and on the edge, leaning down her captured her lips in a heated and lust fuelled kiss that she all but eagerly returned for the next five minutes as he slowed his thrusts down so as not to end their pleasure too soon. Mary Jane knew she could lost only for a while longer and after what would be her third orgasm of the night she knew she’d be spent and would be able to do no more, hopefully Katzenberg would be satisfied by what they’d already done. Katzenberg broke the kiss for a few seconds so they could both catch their breaths before he claimed her lips again and this time he pushed his tongue inside her mouth and began a heated duel with her own, Mary Jane groaned at the sensation and moved her hands off her breasts and ended up wrapping them around his neck to deepen the kiss. She no longer had any clue why she was doing this and no longer cared she was committed to finishing this, her body had begun to hum as her third orgasm rushed towards her. She felt him begin to once again increase his speed and his other hand moved between their bodies and sought out of her over excited clit, after a few flicks of his fingers he grabbed it and slowly massaged it making her see stars as her body arched upwards just as he slammed back down and seconds later they both exploded in their most violet climax of the night. Mary Jane felt like she was about to burst as another wave of cum was pumped into her already full pussy and belly, she groaned at the feeling never having felt so stuffed, Katzenberg felt somewhat dizzy as he released himself inside her for the third successive time which was a record for him. He collapsed against her and then rolled them so he was on his back and she was resting against him, both breathed deeply as they slowly came down from the explosion of pleasure they’d just experienced. 

“That was god damn mind blowing Red” Katzenberg finally said after a short silence. “I’ve never hit three climax’s in one night, usually I only manage two before needing a rest but your body just drove me nuts” he admitted. 

Mary Jane listened to his short admission and wondered what to say if anything. “I’ve never had three orgasms in a row either, I think you broke me” she finally replied honestly. 

“I have to admit I would never have thought you’d have such stamina or technique” she admitted making him chuckle. 

“Most women don’t Red and that is the way I like it, when they finally surrender to the pleasure it is all the more satisfying for me but this far supersedes anything I have experienced with a woman before” Katzenberg responded. “Parker must be brain damaged to leave you alone so damn much just to beat up the same people time after time, most men me included would kill for a wife like you hot, smart and loyal” he stated shaking his head still unable to believe Parker could be so stupid. 

Mary Jane didn’t bother to even think of Peter right at that moment due to the compromised position she was in; she was naked with Katzenberg’s slowly deflating cock still imbedded in her pussy which was overflowing with his cum. And right now she was resting against him as if he was her lover instead of a guy who had in a sense blackmailed her into sex, although the reality was she had quickly given in to the seduction. She wanted and needed attention to her needs and Peter had sadly ignored them for too long, perhaps this sort of thing was only a matter of time or their marriage would have hit a stumbling block it could not recover from as she argued for his attention. She happened to glance at his night table and noted a clock on it showing four hours had passed since she had stepped into his apartment, which shocked her to the core. Slowly she pulled herself free of tried not to sigh as she felt his cock come free and spurts of cum shot out of her pussy pooling on the sheet, sitting on the bed she tried to think of what to do. 

“I need a shower if you don’t mind before I go home; we’ve already gone way past what I thought we’d do” Mary Jane told him. “I can’t go home like this” she added. 

“Shower is one door to the right Red and I understand you can’t go in the state you are in” Katzenberg responded deciding to be nice whilst she tried to get a handle on her clearly jumbled thoughts. 

Katzenberg watched as she walked out of his bedroom bare arsed naked without any thought of trying to cover up, that made him smile. Mary Jane maybe unsure and somewhat guilty of what they had just done but the main part of her had loved every single second of it, he’d made her feel satisfied and had fulfilled her needs far more than she expected and that was what made her unsure. In the shower Mary Jane let out a sigh as she tried to sort through the mass of conflicted thoughts and feelings she had over what had just happened, she’d just fucked Nick Katzenberg and if she was honest with herself loved it as her body finally felt fully satisfied after so many neglected nights due to Peter’s love of been a hero. Soaping up her body and cleaning herself up especially her hair soaked with sweat and her pussy which still felt stuffed with cum; momentarily she leaned her head against the shower and wondered what would happen next. She knew this was not the end of all this, Katzenberg had her over the bowl and considering his obsession with her she doubted he would settle for just one night of sex. Problem was she didn’t fully trust herself to fuck him again due to how much she had enjoyed this first time, growling she went back to washing herself and tried to think positively. Once she was sure she was dry she got out and quickly dried of using the towel on the nearby hangar, once she was done she put it back and wondered back into the bedroom not even caring she was still naked and this allowed Katzenberg to trail his eyes up and down her body making her feel hot again. Without thinking about she bent over giving him a clear view of her arse as she picked up her dress and began to put it back on, for a perverse feeling of sexual power she left her bra and panties on the floor for Katzenberg to find later and tried not to feel a surge of lust of what he might do with them. Putting her dress back on she suddenly paused as she suddenly felt Katzenberg behind her, dropping her arms to her side she waited to see what her would do. Katzenberg zipped up the dress slowly before leaning down and kissing the side of her neck twice before pulling her against his now semi hard cock. 

“You forgot something Red” he whispered against her ear. 

“No I didn’t consider it a gift” Mary Jane found herself replying. “Now what?” she inquired after Katzenberg had kissed her for a few seconds before pulling back. 

“For now I’m satisfied Mary Jane and I thinks so are you so I’ll leave you be for a bit to get your head together but I will call you again in time and you will respond and come to back to me or I will be forced to show the photos of Peter to someone” Katzenberg answered. “I swear I’ll keep him well hidden and out of the public eye as long as you come back to me when I call, that’s the deal Red” he added making his thoughts on the matter clear and straight forward. 

“Done but you have to let me have an out if Peter is staying in with me or he’ll get suspicious of what I am doing and neither of us want that” Mary Jane argued to which Katzenberg nodded in agreement and doing his upmost to keep the urge to grin under control. 

“Agreed but you can only do that if he is genuinely staying in for the night which I think we both know he won’t do often Mary Jane” he shot back pleased at how easy setting the ground rules for this whole thing was turning out to be. “Don’t worry I’ll take care of all your sexual needs Red, you won’t regret coming back” he swore and almost cracked a smile as she blushed and looked away from him. 

Mary Jane could not believe she had all but agreed to have a sexual affair with Nick Katzenberg so easily but she had, she could already feel his cock getting hard against her arse even through the dress she now had back on. Suddenly her mind returned to the pictures he had taken of her when she first got her and somehow fell under his control, she had to ensure those stayed either private or destroyed and she doubted Katzenberg would destroy them. 

“One last thing any photo you take of me is to be kept private or you destroy them all” she said as she stepped away from him partly relieved he let her and partly disappointed. 

“Oh don’t worry Red no one and I mean no one will be seeing those photos or any other I take of you in the future but me” Katzenberg promised as he knew if he broke his word she would break of this dream opportunity. “I’ll see you next time Red, have some pleasant dreams” he added as he led her to the door and then watched as she left.

Closing the door he picked up the camera he had used to take pictures of her and removed the film so he could hide it until he was in the mood to develop it in his private photo room, his eyes then strayed to the black bra and panties she had left on the floor. Grinning he walked over and picked them up and took them into his bedroom, a gift she had called them and that was how he would think of them. Collapsing on his bed he let out a sigh and wondered just when he would be able to have her again, hopefully soon as he rolled over and put the film, bra and panties underneath his bed for now. Closing his eyes he knew he’d have no problems falling asleep tonight, smirking he realised he would never again have to imagine what Mary Jane Watson Parker looked like naked as he now knew first hand.

+S+

(Parker residence)

Mary Jane entered the house she shared with Peter to find it dark and empty just as she had expected it would be, Peter clearly had not come home not that she would want to find him here waiting for her demanding to know where she had been. She still could not believe she had spent four hours fucking Nick Katzenberg, shaking her dread she turned on the lights and headed for their bedroom and began to strip out of the dress. Only once she was free of it did she recall that she left her black silk bra and panties for Nick to find because her imagination had still be affected by what they had done, climbing into bed she could just imagined him using them to play with himself. Pulling the duvet over herself she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep but her mind was too active after what had happened, slowly her hand slipped down and her fingers pushed inside her rather sensitive pussy and began to thrust inside her making her gasp as she imagined it was Katzenberg still playing with her body. She tried to force the image away and instead imagine it was Peter but failed badly; rolling onto her back she began a quicker pace as her hips began to buck as the images of her night with Katzenberg played through her mind. Tweaking her clit she moaned loudly as she felt a mounting pressure and pleasure subsume her body and she knew she would not be able to keep at this for long after such a satisfying fucking, and she was correct as not twenty minutes later she cried out as she orgasmed powerfully to the image of Katzenberg’s lock cock pistoling in and out of her gushing pussy. Bringing her fingers up to her mouth she recalled Katzenberg commanding her to taste herself and thus she did so again sucking her juices off her fingers, again she felt the tangy taste before it became sweeter. Getting up she wondered into the kitchen and washed her hands before getting herself a glass of water and downing it to wash the taste out, finally she climbed back into bed and thankfully fell into a restful sleep. 

She woke to the sounds of Peter finally coming home through the open window in their bedroom looking very tired and sore, she watched as he stripped his ripped costume off and then walk into the nearby bathroom to wash up and probably have a nice hot shower. What she was shocked to find as she watched him was she felt almost no guilt at what she had done the night before, it was clear it was now a new day and that she must have been asleep for some time. Slowly sitting up in bed she waited for Peter to come back to their bedroom which he did clearly having had a shower as his hair was wet, he collapsed on the bed looking completely exhausted.

“How did it go Tiger?” she inquired surprised she could sound so normal after cheating on him with Katzenberg. 

“It was a complete mess MJ and I think I need to make myself a memo to think very carefully before I offer my help to Reed and the gang next time” Peter responded wiping at his eyes. “Reed didn’t even think about what kind of dimension we’d be jumping into or who it was we chased back through the portal he arrived here” he explained. “Turns out the guy just happened to be the brother of the local ruler and thus trying to bring him to justice was a big mistake, we ended up on the run fighting for our lives to make it back to the portal and once we managed to finally get back we had to find a way to force the portal closed and hope they can’t open a new one somewhere else” he told her with a sigh. 

“Sounds like you had a hell of a night” Mary Jane mused. 

“That’s an understatement MJ but I am so tired now I can’t even think of going to work today” Peter replied. “So I am calling in sick and then I am going to sleep for most of the day, I hope our night wasn’t ruined by me running off” he said to her as he slowly sat up and picked up his phone from the nearby table. 

“I came home and watched a movie before turning in myself as I was quite tired by the end of it and thankfully the chaos didn’t start till almost the end of the event” Mary Jane answered again surprised at the ease of lying to Peter. 

She watched as Peter called up Betty Brant and told her he was sick and thus unable to come into work before hanging up and quickly climbing into bed, frowning somewhat she watched as he easily fell into a deep sleep. Unable to help herself she let out a snort before getting out of bed and heading for her dresser and pulling some fresh underwear out. This made her pause as she remembered where her previous pair was which was in Katzenberg’s hands, closing her eyes she tried not to think of what he may do with them. Shaking her head she slipped onto a pair of lace panties and bra before grabbing a crop top and short shirt and putting them on as well, tying her hair into a simple braid she exited the bedroom and sat on the sofa. She knew Peter would be out for the majority of the day now, that annoyed her but she also knew he needed the rest from what he’d told her. But this was part of the reason Katzenberg had been so successful in turning what should have halted sex into wild passionate fucking, Peter was never with her enough to see to her needs. Her phone suddenly buzzed making her frown and she quickly pulled it from her pocket and opened the message before her face grew warm as she saw it was a message from Katzenberg with an attachment, unable to push her curiosity aside she opened the attachment and felt her entire body grow hot as she saw it was a picture of his long and very hard cock wrapped in what had to be her panties. The message said simply ‘love the gift so very soft like you’. She tried not to be affected by the picture but she could feel her pussy dampen somewhat, this surprised her but she quickly shook her head and deleted the picture just in case Peter ever got a hold of her phone. Getting up she decided to go for a run before getting ready for her modelling job at ten, hopefully Katzenberg would not call on her for some time. 

+S+

(Parker Residence, Three Weeks Later)

Mary Jane tried not to completely loose her temper as she watched Peter pull his costume on after getting a call from Steve Rogers himself, also known as Captain America and leader of the Avengers the superhero group Peter was a member of. It was to be an off world mission to stop an alien warlord from launching an attack on Earth, she didn’t know the warlord’s name or where he was from as Peter had neglected to tell her but she knew it was not going to be easy. It had been three weeks since she had fucked Nick Katzenberg and since them all she had heard from him had been text messages and pictures all of a dirty nature, but not once had the man asked her to come to him which had surprised her. Each text had been deleted but each one had done their work and made her remember each and every moment of her time fucking Katzenberg, she had hoped Peter would begin paying attention to her again but as usual he had been too busy playing hero and in three weeks they’d had sex only twice and both time had been quick and rather dull. 

“How long are you going to be gone Peter?” she inquired. 

“According to Cap we might be gone at least three days to a week at the most MJ, we know very little about this warlord’s capabilities but we know where he wants to strike” Peter answered as he pulled his mask on and faced her. 

“Just be careful Tiger and come back to me” she responded after a few seconds. 

“I will MJ I promise” before he turned and leaped out of the open window. 

As Peter jumped out of the window and began to swing away Mary Jane could admit the frustration was building again, she felt like pulling her hair out at how oblivious Peter was to the damage his neglect was causing to their marriage. Collapsing onto the sofa she stared aimlessly at the wall for a few minutes trying to decide what she was going to do with herself without Peter for possibly a week. As she tried to think something inside her snapped and she picked her phone off the table and sent a quick text to the one man she had never imagined she would go to unless he wanted her to as their supposed agreement stated. She didn’t have to wait long for the reply, looking at the response Katzenberg had sent her she shivered not in fear but temptation. She got up and headed into the bathroom stripping out of her jumper, t-shirt and jeans then her underwear and jumping into the shower, she made quick work of cleaning herself before getting out and drying herself off before heading into the bedroom. Opening her cupboard she quickly looked through her options before pulling out a short satin silver dress with an open front which would show off her breasts and cleavage, she also grabbed a set of black silk panties and bra to go with it before closing the cupboard and turning her attention to putting the bra on and then slipping into her panties and then the dress which clung to her body like a second skin. Moving to her vanity table she brushed her hair and applied some make up and perfume before finding herself smiling at her reflection, nodding in satisfaction she got up and headed out the door with her car keys making sure to lock the door to the apartment before she left the building. 

+S+

(Katzenberg’s Flat)

Mary Jane only had to wait a few seconds before the door was opened after she knocked, she quickly entered and then waited as Nick shut and locked the door behind her. She did not even think about how crazy it was that she had come back here, she had already made the choice to do this because she was so frustrated and angry with Peter she didn’t care about the consequences right now. This was about sex and satisfying her body’s lust which sadly Peter seemed to ignore more and more as he spent nearly all is time as Spiderman, she heard Katzenberg whistle with appreciation as he circled her and took in her beauty. 

“Damn Red you look good enough to eat, that dress sticks to you like a second skin” Katzenberg finally said after a few moments of silence. “I knew you’d be back, that Parker would leave you high and dry again and all I had to do was wait” he told her with a grin as he slowly trailed his hand over her backside and grinned even wider when she didn’t even react. “How long is he going to be gone for?” he inquired leaning forward and blowing gently on her neck making her shiver somewhat. 

“Peter said it would be three days to a week before they came back” Mary Jane answered calmly even as Katzenberg continued to rub his hand over her arse making her body tingle somewhat. 

“Excellent” Katzenberg responded with such a wide grin he almost felt like his mouth would split apart. “That gives us plenty of time to have some real fun doesn’t it” he stated as his hand dropped from her arse to trail over the tops of her legs before they vanished up her dress. “Stay here I want some more private shots of you, that dress on you is better than quite a few of your model shots” he told her before he moved off to get his camera.

Mary Jane stayed where she was wondering at her rather calm state as she waited for Katzenberg to come back, even with her decision to do this by her own choice instead of doing it to keep Peter’s secret safe. Finally Katzenberg returned and ordered her to pose as sexually as she could making sure to flash her panties if she could, again a sense of eroticism seemed to fall over her as she posed as she had been asked to do. She made sure to expose as much of her silk panties as she could as she pulled the bottom of her dress up not even caring that it was Katzenberg who she posing for, dropping her dress she then made a pose of pushing her breasts together which with the dress she was wearing made for an excellent view and shot. Finally after another few minutes the camera let out a blip as it hit the end of the roll of film, she noted this time he had not had her strip whilst taking pictures like the last time. He put his camera down and quickly moved over to her, grabbing her by her hair he slowly pulled her towards him he quickly claimed her lips in a scorching kiss which she all but eagerly returned, she felt his other hand return to rubbing her arse through her dress and she let a moan of pleasure escape as the kiss grew deeper and more heated. Finally after three minutes Katzenberg pulled back and stared into her eyes, he then stuck his tongue out and at first she didn’t understand why he was doing but she quickly realized what he wanted her to do. Slowly she encased his tongue inside her mouth and began to suck on it whilst also running her own tongue over it, she felt a sense of sexual heat engulf her she had never felt before as she and Peter had never done anything like this before. Finally she pulled away after a minute or two but Katzenberg didn’t let her get far as he quickly kissed her again pushing his tongue back into her mouth, he kissed her as hard as he could almost as if he wanted to devour her whole. She moaned wantonly as she felt the sexual heat rise within her, their tongues and mouths clashed for almost five minutes before the kiss ended and he pulled back leaving her panting for breath. Mary Jane could feel her panties were soaked and it shocked her that she had so quickly become aroused; she felt one of Katzenberg’s hands slip under her dress and run a finger gently over her wet panties and pushing up against her pussy lips making her gasp and arch her back as she reached out and grabbed hold of arms. 

“I can smell you Red, you are wet as hell” Katzenberg whispered as he leaned forward and spoke into her ear. 

Mary Jane refused to allow any shame in the fact that she was soaking wet and all but dying to be fucked and fucked hard, Peter had left her desires to burn into a simmering volcano and since she’d had a taste of what Katzenberg could give her and make her feel she had no ability to hold it back. 

“I want you to fuck me raw until I can’t walk straight Nick” she finally said in response. 

Her response seemed to catch Katzenberg somewhat by surprise making her smile somewhat but Katzenberg quickly recovered, he smiled at the heated lust filled request and he stared into her eyes he could see that lust staring out at him. 

“Oh I will fuck you raw and a whole lot more Red I promise you that, but this time I will film it so I can watch it again and again to quench my thirst when I cannot have you” Katzenberg told her. “Like the photo’s I’ll keep it well hidden so no one else will ever see it, but I want this on tape” he added quickly as she frowned somewhat at his statement. 

“Fine as long as you keep your word Nick” Mary Jane finally responded after thinking it over and feeling somewhat turned on even more by the idea of him having a video of them having sex. 

“I will Red believe me cause I know what will happen if I don’t and I want to keep you open to this little affair as long as possible” Katzenberg assured her before leaning down and kissing her one more time before he stepped away and went to get his video camera and tripod.

Mary Jane believed Katzenberg would keep his word because above all he wanted to keep his access to her body open, she had already seen how obsessed he was with her so she knew using her body to get him to agree to things would be easy and thus she did not fear he would turn on her or show the video to anyone. She entered his bedroom to find it as neat as it had been before; the only difference was he had hung a large full length mirror on the ceiling over his bed. She shivered as she realised why he had done so, closing her eyes she could just imagine lying on her back and been fucked wildly by Katzenberg as she watched the scene through the mirror. The very image made her pussy actually squirt juices into her panties soaking them even more, opening her eyes she watched as Katzenberg set up his tripod and then placed the video camera on it and then went to work setting it up to record what was about to happen. Finally he seemed satisfied that everything was in working order as he turned to look at her and then crooked his finger at her, taking a deep breath she calmly walked right up to him and stared at him waiting for his next move. He quickly pulled her as close to his body as he could making sure her breasts pushed up against his chest, he then smirked down at her before kissing her hungrily whilst he let his hands roam downwards to cup her arse. Mary Jane moaned eagerly kissing Katzenberg as hard as he was kissing her, she could feel his hands gripping her arse hard and she couldn’t deny she loved the feeling. Katzenberg broke the kiss and began to trail kisses down her neck before he latched on and began to bite and suck on it intending to mark her good and proper, instead of trying to pull away or begging not to be marked as she had done before she just let out a moan and went with it. 

Katzenberg sucked and licked at her neck for the next few minutes before he slipped one of his hands under her dress and began to kneed her panty covered pussy, Mary Jane moaned again before she literally began to hump his hand. Katzenberg quickly slipped a finger past her panties and straight into her pussy making her arch up against him, he could see she was fully subsumed in what was going on. Mary Jane quickly recovered herself and kissed him back uncaring that the man was not her husband, she just wanted to feel the pleasure he could bring her. She thrust her tongue deep into his mouth and quickly groaned as his tongue instantly hit hers deepening the kiss as she all but clung to him, they continued that way for the next several minutes until finally lack of air forced them to pull apart leaving Mary Jane panting whilst Katzenberg just breathed deeply. Locking gazes once more Katzenberg undid his belt and then unzipped his jeans, nodding his head downwards Mary Jane smiled coyly before dropping to her knees and then pulling his jeans all the way down revealing he was wearing boxer shorts which were tented by his erection. She found herself actually licking her lips in hunger at the sight, reaching up she quickly pulled them down to releasing Katzenberg’s cock in all its glory to her hungry gaze.

She slowly grasped it with one hand and then leaned forward and gently pressed a kiss to the large cockhead in a sign of complete submission, the very sight of this made Katzenberg even harder than he had ever felt in his life. The very act of submission by Mary Jane in relation to their first time together where she was hesitant and reluctant at first to engage made him almost giddy with glee, Mary Jane Watson Parker was now fully committed to this little affair. Mary Jane wasted no more time and engulfed half his cock inside her mouth before pausing and then slowly inch by inch she devoured the rest until she had taken the entire thing, gagging slightly Mary Jane adjusted quickly and then quickly began a slow steady movement up and down Katzenberg’s cock. Katzenberg groaned in pleasure before taking a fistful of hair in his hand he allowed her to control the blowjob, when he felt her start swiping her tongue up his cock every few minutes he felt himself get even harder if such a thing was possible. He felt one of her slim hands take hold of his cock as she pulled almost all the way off his cock and begin to stroke him as hard as she could, her mouth continued to work up and down in concert with her tongue making his body almost hum with pleasure. Mary Jane increased the pace of her hand and mouth movements but ensured not to bring Katzenberg off too soon, she wanted to drag this out and thus after only a few minutes she slowed things down making Katzenberg groan in frustration much to her amusement. Finally disengaging her mouth and hand she smiled up at Katzenberg who watched her in clear frustration as she leaned up and then took his cock between her breasts which were still encased in her dress and bra, Katzenberg groaned at the thrilling coolness of Mary Jane’s dress against his cock and had to lean against the nearby wall and she quickly set up a fast pace of thrusting his cock between her wonderful D-Cup breasts. He again grabbed her head as she upped the pace more and more making him groan more loudly, Mary Jane was fully involved in her task and after a few more strokes between her breasts leaned down and again took his cock into her mouth and sucked as hard as she could before running her tongue right up the underside. Finally Katzenberg could take no more and he let out a loud groan as he began to cum, the first couple of blasts Mary Jane captured in her mouth before she let go of his cock and watched the remaining spurts strike the top of her breasts and the dress that covered them. 

She looked up into Katzenberg’s eyes and then smiled at him as she swiped up some of the cum from her dress and breasts and sucked it into her mouth, Katzenberg growled at the sight and watched her in heated desire. Turning he headed for the kitchen and got her a glass of water to wash her mouth out which she duly did without any prompting, he was beginning to see just how desperate and horny Mary Jane must have gotten in the three weeks since he had last seen her. Again all he could think was how much of an idiot Peter Parker was to neglect his own wife, how he couldn’t see the damage he was causing to his marriage was beyond him. Still what was Parker’s loss was his gain, once Mary Jane had finished washing her mouth out he led her back to the bed. Turning her around her made short work of pulling the straps of her dress down her arms and revealing her bra covered breasts to his hungry gaze, the black silk they were encased in was smooth as his ran his fingers over her hardened nipples making her gasp in pleasure before he began to tweak and pinch them making her moan even more much to his amusement. Slowly he pulled one of the bra cups down over her breast revealing the naked globe in all its glory, the nipple was red raw with need and without further ado he leaned down and captured it into his mouth and began to shuck and bit it. Mary Jane cried out at the sensation and quickly took hold of Katzenberg’s head and held him to her breast as hard as she could, already her body was heating up in sexual need. She felt one of his hands wonder down her body and over the bottom half of her dress pushing it until it finally pooled at her feet, this left her in just her bra and panties although she doubted her bra was last much longer. 

A long low moan escaped her throat as she felt his hand glide over her panty covered pussy which was already soaking wet and ready for the fucking he had promised, Katzenberg could barely believe how wet the redhead was. When she had told him she wanted a good hard fucking she had not been kidding, Parker must never see to her sexual needs if she was this needy and desperate. But what was Parker’s loss was his gain, he would fuck Mary Jane so hard she would be begging him for more and more and by the time they finished she’d never question continuing this affair. He continued to bite, suckle and lick her excited nipple even as he used his other hand to unclip her bra and remove it with only a brief effort. Bringing his mouth back down he took her other nipple into his mouth and began to repeat the attack he had just completed, Mary Jane continued to hold to her breasts loving the feel of his combination of sucking, biting and licking her nipples which were harder than they had ever been in her life. Finally after several more minutes Katzenberg finally let her nipple go and stepped back to admire her almost nude form, Mary Jane overcome with lust reached up and began to play with her own breasts tweaking her nipples and smiling at Katzenberg as he watched her actions intently. He quickly made short work of his shirt and vest he kicked his jeans of and moved towards her, taking a hold of her panties he pulled them down in one swift move and she easily lifted her legs and allowed him to remove them. The ardent smell of her lust was easy to detect as Katzenberg took a quick sniff of them before dropping them to the floor, slowly he stood back up and pulled Mary Jane to him so her breasts pushed up against his chest stopping her from fondling them and kissed her as hard and long as possible. He felt one of her legs rub itself up against his own making him almost giddy with how into this she was; slipping his tongue into her mouth he was unsurprised as hers met his in a short battle of dominance. Finally they separated and Mary Jane stepped away before slowly climbing onto his bed, twisting around and she widened her legs apart so her pussy was on full display not only to Katzenberg but to the camera he had filming this and used her finger to beckon him to her. 

Katzenberg moved to the foot of the bed and then dropped to his knees and with a quick yank pulled Mary Jane closer to him, before Mary Jane could recover Katzenberg leaned down and began a slow steady thrusting of his tongue into her soaking pussy making her instantly cry out in complete rapture. Holding onto her legs Katzenberg went wild feasting on Mary Jane’s pussy loving the taste of her womanly juices, every several minutes he stopped thrusting his tongue inside her and just rank his tongue right over her pussy making her jerk wildly as she again began groping her breasts and nipples whilst her head jerked left and right as the pleasure built. Katzenberg waited until her was sure the redhead was completely overwhelmed before he trailed one of his hands down and over her waist and over her arse, then slowly he began to trail his finger over her anus. This had an immediate effect on Mary Jane as she jerked right up against Katzenberg, his tongue went deeper inside her pussy than ever before hitting her g spot as it did so making her scream out in complete abandonment. The slow pressure of his finger touching her anus making her feel hotter than she had ever felt, he teased and slowly put pressure on her anus every few minutes making her body jerk wildly as it caused an explosion of pleasure to shoot through her body. She’d only had one taste of anal sex in her life which was a small attempt with Peter back when they were dating, she had not liked the intrusion and Peter had not tried to force the issue. But now with Katzenberg teasing her whilst devastating her pussy with his thrusting tongue and slow sensual swipes when he pulled out she didn’t think she had the energy to stop him from trying to put his finger inside her anus, her nipples were super sensitive as she pulled on them and then suddenly she felt at half of Katzenberg’s finger push inside her anus. At first she screamed in actual pain but quickly the pain faded and a slow hot burning pleasure replaced it, Katzenberg returned to his thrusting efforts leaving his finger half buried in the redheads anus and just as he hit her clit he pushed his finger in deeper. Mary Jane could take no more and crying out in complete overload she exploded in a power orgasm that left her feeling completely shattered, her body jerked sideways even as Katzenberg slowly pulled his finger out of her now sensitive and burning anus. He sucked hard on her pussy drinking in her juices as they flowed out of her unable to get enough of the sweet nectar, Mary Jane bucked as she had a second smaller orgasm as he did so before finally he pulled away and allowed her legs to drop limply onto the bed.

Mary Jane panted on the bed feeling drained of her energy as she slowly recovered from the explosive orgasm she had just endured, still her body thrummed in pleasure as she began to recover her senses. She noted her body was beginning to shine with sweat from the heat of the sexual encounter, moaning she ran her hands over her body knowing this was just the beginning of the night ahead. Katzenberg climbed onto the bed and got behind her pulling her back fully against his chest, he ensured his still almost painfully hard cock was nestled against her soaked pussy as he did so. Slowly he began to slide his cock up and down her pussy instantly making Mary Jane moan in pleasure as she felt the friction of his movements, his held her by the waist with one hand whilst the other had a hold of her right breast which he slowly groped loving the heavy feel of it. Mary Jane could feel herself beginning to get even wetter and ready for the next phase of the night, she could feel the slow increase of pace as Katzenberg rubbed his cock against her pussy and she knew soon he would slip it inside her much to her desire. 

“Tell me you want my cock in your pussy red, beg me for it” Katzenberg whispered in her ear before rubbing his cock particularly hard against her pussy making her moan loudly and jerk backwards against him. 

Mary Jane could not resist Katzenberg’s command. “I want your cock inside my pussy, I need it buried to the hilt” she told him rubbing her arse up against him as best she could. “I was you to fuck me raw, make me scream with pleasure and then fill me up with your seed” she stated even as she reached down and took his cock into her hand and began to run her hand up and down it making him hiss. 

Katzenberg actually blinked in surprise by her lust filled words but he quickly recovered. “Then guide my cock into your pussy red, surrender yourself fully to me” he told her with a dirty smile as he leaned down and kissed her neck. 

Mary Jane without thinking about it used her hold on his cock to slowly guide him to her waiting pussy, moving herself away so she could line him up perfectly she quickly pulled him to her soaked entrance and then pushed him inside. Katzenberg smiled even bigger before he pushed himself as deep into Mary Jane as he could go making her moan wonderfully as her hand let go and he sunk into her, he pulled her back against him which made her pussy sink even deeper onto his cock making her throw her head back. Mary Jane sighed with relish as she felt his cock bottom out within her, she felt so full and it was a wonderful feeling. Slowly Katzenberg began to slam his cock into her slowly at first and then with more speed as he they went, his hands moved to her breasts which he quickly began to maul as. Katzenberg made sure to keep his pace at a modest level to ensure he strung this out; he leaned down and began to kiss and suck on her neck once more ensuring he would leave a mark. Mary Jane whimpered at the rather slow fucking knowing internally Katzenberg was drawing this out, he wanted her to come completely undone and she was certain that was what was going to happen. Slowly Katzenberg increased his thrusting speed and he slowly turned Mary Jane over onto her knees and moved onto his knees so he was positioned behind her, this gave him a better position to thrust inside her. Mary Jane reached out and grabbed the head board and held on as she felt the increased speed of Katzenberg’s thrusting even as she widened her legs a little. Katzenberg continued to maul Mary Jane’s breasts as he again slowed the speed of his thrusting making Mary Jane whine in protest much to his delight, letting go of one of her breasts he reached up and pulled gently on her hair so that she let go of the head board and rose up onto her knees fully and began to meet his thrusts in a wild manic way. 

Mary Jane slammed herself down as hard as she could groping her own breasts as she did so as Katzenberg now help keep her balanced with a solid grip on her waist, her hair was somewhat plastered to her head due to how wet it had become from the heat of this sexual encounter. She suddenly stiffened as she felt one of Katzenberg’s hands drop down from her waist to her arse once more and then cried out as one of his fingers once more penetrated her arse which was still burning from the last intrusion, she moaned as she felt Katzenberg begin to very slowly push his finger into her anus even as he continued to hammer into her pussy with his cock. The combination was almost more than she could take but somehow she managed to not explode in orgasm just yet, moaning loudly she began to grow used to the feeling of Katzenberg’s finger in her anus and even to enjoy it as the burning pleasure overtook the pain and combined with the pleasure from the pounding her pussy was taking was almost overwhelming. Katzenberg increased not only the pace on his thrusting but the thrusting of his finger into her anus making Mary Jane moan louder and louder, until finally she could take no more and she screamed as she finally exploded in a violent and powerful orgasm which almost rendered her unconscious. Katzenberg felt Mary Jane collapse against his chest barely conscious but continued to thrust into her as he had not yet cum, Mary Jane groaned at the feeling combined with the feeling of Katzenberg removing his finger from her now burning anus. Katzenberg bit Mary Jane’s neck one more time before finally unable to hold back any longer he finally reached his own climax, his seed exploded into her pussy violently making her moan at the feeling and did not stop until it even began to leak out of her stuffed pussy. Finally after a few minutes Katzenberg slowly lowered Mary Jane back onto the bed and carefully removed his cock from her pussy, ropes of white seamen leaked even more out of her pussy as he did so. Mary Jane was barely conscious as she rolled against Katzenberg more satisfied than she had been since the first time they’d had sex, she didn’t care that she had betrayed Peter and her marriage vows again as if he had not continually left her to fight the same people then she wouldn’t be seeking pleasure from someone else.

“Did you enjoy that red?” Katzenberg finally asked after at least ten minutes of peaceful silence where Mary Jane slowly recovered. 

“Hell yes I did” Mary Jane admitted without any shame whatsoever. “Just what I needed” she added with a small smile. 

Katzenberg smirked pulling Mary Jane closer to his own body and loving the way her breasts mashed up against his chest, he knew she was now fully committed to this little affair and he would not have to do anything to push her into anything he wanted to do. Of course in the deepest parts of his mind he was beginning to wonder considering Mary Jane was the wife of Spiderman if she knew the secret identities of any of the other costumed females like the Black Cat his second most obvious obsession after Mary Jane himself. He wondered if could be convinced to tell him who the leather clad hero was, with that information he could perhaps find a way to capture photos of her changing from her civilian identity to her costumed identity thus proving him a way of getting her into bed. His cock instantly hardened once more at the thought of bedding the Black Cat, of having access to her magnificent body and even more magnificent breasts. Whilst Mary Jane was a wonderful D-cup, the Black Cat was a solid E to F cup. Some of his friends and fellow reporters had speculated they were implants but Katzenberg was of the opinion they were the real deal, natural all the way though. Her white hair added an exotic quality that not many women had, granted he loved Mary Jane’s fiery red locks just as much as he liked the look of the white hair of the Black Cat. 

“We aren’t done yet are we?” Mary Jane inquired with interest. 

“Hell no red, we’ve only done two rounds and we have so much more time to kill” Katzenberg responded. “I’m just giving you time to recover, once you are we are going fuck again” he assured her. 

Mary Jane smiled in response and settled against him thankful for the respite as it would make the night last longer, her breathing settled and for the next several minutes they just relaxed. At about ten minutes Katzenberg got up and went into the kitchen and grabbed them both a beer and brought them back, Mary Jane accepted hers without question even though beer was not her favourite choice of alcohol but she did drink it on occasion. She drank hers slowly teasing Katzenberg by sliding her tongue up and down the neck of the bottle, she knew she had his attention by the way his eyes watched every movement. She felt a true sense of power over him which was slightly addictive, she had never felt this way with Peter. Katzenberg finished his beer pretty quickly and then stood up and moved to his closet and opened it, he then to her surprise opened the back to reveal a secret compartment full of outfits and clothes. What he took out of it truly surprised her as it looked like a replica of Felicia’s Blackcat outfit complete with a white bra and panties set, he handed it over to her with a wicked smirk which she could not help return. She’d had fantasies of dressing up like Blackcat for Peter but had never done so; it would probably have been a waste of time as Peter was always ready to run off to save the day if trouble erupted. She knew and understood why he did it and was even proud of him for his commitment but it had grown tiresome to see him run off during anniversaries and birthdays, how little he seemed committed to spending time with her. Even when he vowed to spend a whole day with her he usually broke his word especially if it was the Goblin or one of his main enemies on the prowl, which was why she was here willing to indulge in an affair with Katzenberg.

Placing the outfit down she quickly put on the bra and panties which fit snugly and she quickly noted the look of appreciation of Katzenberg’s face as he noted how the bra framed her breasts. She then slowly slid into the shiny black leather suit finding it somewhat difficult to pull it up but loving the feel of the leather as it passed over her skin once she managed to get it up her legs, finding she managed to get fully into the costume and noted the wide open chest area that was left once she pulled the zip up the suit just like Felicia’s outfit had and she clearly noted the almost glazed look Katzenberg gained as he looked her over. 

“Holy shit red that outfit fits you like a glove” Katzenberg moaned feeling his cock instantly harden just looking at her. “Perhaps even better than Blackcat herself” he admitted making Mary Jane smile wildly as she liked the idea she looked better in this outfit than Felicia did. 

“What now?” Mary Jane inquired as she put her hands on her hips. 

“Now you are going to pretend to be Blackcat breaking into my apartment where I am going to catch you and then fuck you stupid” Katzenberg stated with a sinful smile. 

Mary Jane felt a delicious shiver run through her at his reply before moving over to the window and pretending to be climbing through it, Katzenberg moved to the door and waited watching as Mary Jane began to walk around his bedroom pretending to be looking for something valuable to steal. He quickly and quietly came up behind her and grabbed her by the arms and pushed her up against the wall, he slowly ran his hands over her arms and down her sides to her hips. 

“Well well what do we have here a little thief trying to steal from me” he murmured into her ear making her shiver once more. “What a bad bad girl you are, well I am just going to have to punish you” he growled in such a way that Mary Jane actually felt herself grow wet at his tone. 

“No you can’t do that don’t you know who I am” Mary Jane said in response with a playful glare at Katzenberg who smirked pleased to see her get into the spirit of things. “I’m the Blackcat, you wouldn’t dare touch me” she stated confidently easily picturing Felicia saying something along these lines. 

“Oh you really think I wouldn’t Miss Pussy” Katzenberg responded easily before he took one of his hands off her hips and raised it high in the air and with a smirk brought it straight it and smacked her on her leather clad arse. 

Mary Jane could not help but let out a loud yelp as she felt the sting of Katzenberg’s hand on her arse, she almost could not believe he had done so but quickly found the sting from the slap somewhat pleasurable much to her surprise. She and Peter had never done anything like this before and she found herself curious enough not to object, instead she let out a moan eager for Katzenberg to continue. Several more slaps on her arse made it begin to heat up and her pussy begin to actually drip with her sexual juices, this was beyond her sexual experience but she was enjoying it so far. Katzenberg smirked as he watched the red head actually get into things which if he was honest took him by surprise but he wasn’t going to complain either. He slapped her arse a few more times gaining more moans out of Mary Jane as well as several shakes of her arse as she truly began to get turned on, he raised his other hand and tangled it into her hair and used it to turn her head sideways so as to kiss her as heatedly as he could. Mary Jane eagerly returned the kiss allowing Katzenberg to dominate her mouth, the kiss went on for several minutes before they both pulled away breathing deeply. 

“It seems Miss Pussy you want to be punished” Katzenberg stated as he leaned down and licked her all the way up her neck with his tongue. 

“Don’t call me that my name is Blackcat” Mary Jane moaned very much under the thrall of the sexual play they were acting. 

“Not anymore it isn’t, from now on you are my Miss Pussy” Katzenberg argued leaning in and kissing her for a brief second before pulling away again. “You’ll do whatever I tell you from now on, no matter what it is even if I tell you to strip out of that lovely black attire and bend over my bed” he added making Mary Jane tremble with need as she truly wanted to be fucked again but she stayed in character and waited as she knew it was well worth it. 

“But that is for later, for now I think I will continue to punish you for daring to steal from me” he told her before swinging his hand back down onto her arse at least ten more times making Mary Jane squeal in absolute pleasure/pain as each blow landed until her arse all but stung and yet there was still that glow of mixed pleasure/pain which made it thrilling. Finally after another rather hard slap she felt him slowly run his hand over the now stinging area before moving over to the bed and sitting down on it, her eyes instantly locked onto his hard cock which stood out clearly aroused by everything that had happened. “Now get on your knees Miss Pussy and come suck on my cock, I am sure you will enjoy the experience far more than stealing things” he commanded with a crooked finger beckoning her on. 

Mary Jane slowly turned to face him and dropped to her knees and then as sexually as she could crawl over to him, she gave him the most sexual smile she could before she reached him and settle herself between his legs. Smiling up at him she slowly reached up and took his cock into one of her hands and slowly ran her leather clad hand up and down it making Katzenberg sigh in pleasure as he relaxed backwards against some pillows he had propped up against the wall, she continued to run her hand up and down slowly at first before speeding up bit by bit. Finally after five minutes of this she leaned down and slurped her tongue right up the length of his cock before swirling it around the exposed base head, this had the result of making Katzenberg hiss and grab some of her hair as he jerked upwards at the contact. She continued to use her tongue to tease and stimulate Katzenberg before she took half of his length into her mouth and began to suck on his cock; she continued to use her hand to rub the lower length of his cock whilst her tongue continued to stimulate the head. Katzenberg moaned very much lost in the moment as Mary Jane went to work on his cock with such gusto it almost took his breath away, her kept a hold of her hair as she continued to suck and pump his cock. He could feel the pleasure rise within him with such force he wondered if he was close to the biggest climax of his life, right now Mary Jane Watson had him at her mercy and he would be willing to do whatever he wished. Mary Jane continued to suck and lick Katzenberg’s cock putting as much suction as she could on it, every few minutes she pushed more of it into her mouth until finally she was deep throating it. She could hear Katzenberg groan as he fought to stop himself climaxing so soon, she slowed down and pulled herself of the cock giving it one final lick as she did so. Looking back up at him she gave him another sexy smile before slowly running her hand up and down his cock at the slowest pace she could, thus she kept him hard but allowed him to calm down somewhat so they could prolong this. 

Katzenberg stared at her through half closed eyes as her tried to hold on, he was so enjoying this and so very glad he had had the forethought to film them this time. He was so going to enjoy watching the video when it was finished on those nights where Mary Jane was unavailable, Mary Jane leaned down and once more licked his cock before going back to sucking it and even nibbling on his head making Katzenberg hiss slightly and jerk slightly on her hair. Mary Jane winched slightly but ignored the pain and continued to suck and nibble on Katzenberg’s cock even though each time she nibbled it caused him to jerk on her hair, she began to feel even hornier as the combination of pain and pleasure built within her and she hadn’t even touched herself yet. Hell in the Blackcat outfit she wore she couldn’t touch herself at all, but she noted she was wetter than she would have expected. Again using her hand to begin to jerk off Katzenberg in time with her suckling and nibbling and this time she did not bother to slow down, she could sense Katzenberg was close to bursting and thus she sucked, nibbled and jerked him as hard as she could. That was all Katzenberg could take and he cried out as he finally exploded in a violet climax forcing him to use his hold on Mary Jane’s hair to pull her down onto his cock as his cum spurted into her mouth, Mary Jane didn’t even resister it as she began to swallow as much of Katzenberg’s cum as she could loving the taste as it went down her throat. Some of it leaked out of her mouth and into her exposed cleavage, finally after five minutes of non-stop swallowing Mary Jane pulled away as she swallowed the last drop of cum and leaned back on her knees taking deep breaths as she did so. 

“God damn that was the best blow job I’ve ever had Miss Pussy and I mean that” Katzenberg said as he let go of her hair and breathed heavily himself recovering from his climax. “That was beyond description, and to think we’ve only just begun Miss Pussy” he added. 

Mary Jane stood up on shaky legs which honestly surprised her as she had barely been touched so far, she planted her hands on her hips and glared down at Katzenberg. “I am not going to fuck you, I am a thief not a whore” she told him still very much in character. 

“Oh I never said you were a whore Miss Pussy, but you do belong to me now and that means your body is mine whenever I wish” Katzenberg argued as he stood up to face her with a smile pleased to see her still playing this little game of theirs. “I can take you whenever I wish and you will allow it or I will make it known who you are to the world, and as a thief that means jail time” he warned her and her reached up and curled his hand back into her slightly damp hair and pulled her closer. 

“Fine you win my body is yours to do with what you want whenever you want as long as you don’t tell people I am a thief” Mary Jane responded with a fake sigh of defeat. 

“I knew you see it my way red” Katzenberg replied before leaning in and kissing her as slowly as he could and loving the way Mary Jane instantly responded to it. 

Breaking the kiss he let go of her hair and moved behind her and pushed her closer to the bed and the camera, he wanted to ensure he got this on film. He reached over her to grab the zip of the black leather outfit; once he got a hold of it he yanked it down opening up the suit to expose her bra covered breasts.

“Well I have to admit Miss Pussy that the fact you are wearing a bra surprises me” he whispered in her ear and loving the way she shivered in response at his closeness. “Tell me are you wearing panties as well?” he inquired trailing his tongue up her neck once more. 

“Yes I am” Mary Jane answered breathlessly as she tried to ignore the desire to pant in heat as she felt a powerful arousal strike her as they played this game. 

“Another surprise but, tell me Miss Pussy are your panties wet now?” Katzenberg asked as he ran his hand up and down her now exposed stomach. “Tell me is what I am doing turning you on?” he continued to inquire.

“Yes oh god I can’t believe it but it is” Mary Jane answered giving him a sexy mewl as she did knowing it would turn him on more which it did and she even felt his cock twitch against her leather clad arse. “Take me, use my body however you wish but fuck me please I want it so much” she pleaded in her most sexual voice she could manage. 

“Oh I am going to fuck you Miss Pussy believe me I will and as I shoot my seed into your womb you will swear to be mine forever” Katzenberg responded and doing his best to come off as staying in character and not giving away his real desire to have Mary Jane as his permantly. 

“I will I promise” Mary Jane replied quietly but she knew that what Katzenberg had said was his true desire to have her permantly be his lover but that would not happen unless something drastic happened between her and Peter and she decided the pleasure Katzenberg gave her was worth been with him longer than a year or two. 

Katzenberg didn’t respond except to start pulling the leather outfit off her shoulder and off her arms thus leaving her naked bar her bra from the top down, he reached up and cupped her breasts and began to slowly kneed and grope them again marvelling at the feel of them in his hands. So full and heavy and he began to grope them harder making Mary Jane moan as she reached up and clasped his neck with her arm like a real lover would, he dropped one his hands from her breast down her stomach and into the bottom half of her outfit and straight down into her panties which as stated were wet through. He really got off on the fact their little game had caused her to get so aroused to soak her panties, he slipped two fingers inside her making her let out a lovely little gasp before she began to jerk against him as he fingered her. Mary Jane began to moan and gasp as she felt Katzenberg fingers inside her striking her already excited clit, and god wasn’t he getting them deep even with the odd angle he was in. She held onto Katzenberg uncaring she was now treating him like a true lover; she was too lost in her lust to care. A sudden pinch on her clit made her cry out as it caused a wonderful sensation of pain and pleasure flood through her; she almost literally saw stars from the act. Moaning wantonly she urged Katzenberg onwards first by pulling his closer to her with her arm and the flecking her muscles to clasp around his probing fingers inside her pussy. Katzenberg felt the motion and smirked and he leaned down and began to suck and lick her neck even as he thrusted harder inside her pussy, Mary Jane began to all but bounce to meet the thrusts much to his enjoyment. Mary Jane could feel just how hard he was suckling her neck and knew it would leave a mark but she didn’t care as it would more than likely be gone before Peter returned, she suddenly cried out hard as she once again felt Katzenberg pinch her clit only this time harder. The shockwave of arousal tore through her once more and unable to help herself she orgasmed and splashed his fingers with her sexual juices once more, a third pinch made her eyes role in her head as she felt a secondary orgasm erupt squirting more juices out of her pussy and into his hand when had withdrawn from it and now lay palm up catching her fluids. 

“Well Miss Pussy you are rather excitable aren’t we” Katzenberg stated as he pulled his hand up for her to look out, she was surprised to see quite a bit of her fluids in his palm. 

“You came quite nicely, here taste yourself” he offered putting his hand closer to her head and more obviously her mouth. 

Mary Jane glanced back him as he watched her for her reaction with what looked like fascination, it would not be the first time she had tasted her own sexual juices but not like this. Still pushed on by the whole game she stuck her tongue out and lapped up some of it instantly feeling the tangy taste of it as it went down her throat, she felt Katzenberg grip on her chest tighten somewhat as she did so and thus she knew he had enjoyed watching her do what he wanted. She then watched as he actually did the same before he moved off to the bathroom to wash his hands leaving her a panting mess, this game was getting more and more exciting and made her arousal all the more potent. He walked straight up to her and bending down removed the outfit fully from her body leaving her only in her bra and panties, as he came back she felt him grip her legs and lean into her panty covered pussy breathing her aroma making her twitch slightly. She felt him come fully up and move to remove her bra without saying a word, she felt her breasts come lose from their confines and sway as Katzenberg quickly began to suckle and fondle them as soon as the bra fell away. She began to moan loudly as he did so raising her arms above her head before dropping them onto the back of his head and holding him to her, she could feel her panties getting wetter by the minute as he continued to all but feast on her breast using his teeth to pull and nip her nipples which were harder than ever. Katzenberg began to move her back towards the bed eager to get his cock back inside her pussy, she fell onto it once her legs hit the side and he eagerly followed. He did not bother to remove her panties thus instead he pushed them aside before lining his cock at her entrance, he trailed it up and down her opening which he noted were soaking wet indicating how excited she was. 

“Remember your promise Miss Pussy, when I spill my seed into you, you will swear to be mine forever” he reminded her as he leaned towards her with a smile full of sin. 

“I remember, oh good please just fuck me and I’ll do anything you want” Mary Jane responded but even as she did she was suddenly not certain if she didn’t actually mean that because the pleasure she felt was beyond anything she could imagine with Peter. 

Katzenberg smiled even wilder before leaning down some more and claiming her mouth in a heated kiss which she eagerly matched, at the same time he thrust his cock straight into her pussy right to the hilt. Mary Jane arched upwards off the bed as he did so breaking off the kiss to scream out not in pain but pure pleasure and arousal, Katzenberg went back to feasting on her breasts alternating between the two even as he began to slowly thrust his cock into Mary Jane. Mary Jane locked her legs around Katzenberg and began to push herself to meet every thrust of his cock; her arms came up around his head and rested there as he continued to maul her breasts again nipping on her nipples to send extra jolts of pleasure through her. Katzenberg upped the tempo of his thrusts before spinning them around so Mary Jane was on top, Mary Jane shook her head at the sudden twist but quickly recovered and began to bounce herself up and down on Katzenberg’s cock, she gropes her own breasts for Katzenberg’s viewing pleasure ensuring to pinch and pull on her nipples as hard as she can. Moaning like a whore she continues to do all she can to make Katzenberg enjoy this, her hair has become somewhat damp from the heat of the room and their previous coupling thus it clings to her neck in places. Suddenly Katzenberg stops her and turns back so she is once again below him, he slowly removes his cock from her pussy making her whine in protest. Katzenberg smirks at the noise before he slowly moves his cock to her anus and running it up and down, Mary Jane instantly freezes at the contact unsure what to do. 

“Every done anal Miss Pussy?” he inquired.

“No, never” Mary Jane answered trembling slightly and what surprised her the most was it was only partly out of fear, the rest was out of anticipation of trying something so carnal. 

“You’re going to love it” Katzenberg responded as he reached into a draw next to his bed and withdrew a tube of lube and squeezed out a dollop and quickly rubbed it up and down his cock and then added a dollop around Mary Jane’s anus making her jerk in surprise at the cold substance. “There is nothing like it to break a woman’s final resistance to sin” he whispered in her ear. 

“Oh god please Katzenberg go slowly” Mary Jane begged breaking character for the first time as her trembling increased. 

“I will red I swear, but believe me once you’ve had my cock inside you like this you’ll want it more than ever” Katzenberg assured her. 

Katzenberg had her turn so she now had her arse facing him and her head facing the headboard which she gripped in anticipation, this was going to hurt at first she knew as she had read up on this sort of thing when she had tried to find things to spice things up between her and Peter. She braced herself for what was to come as Katzenberg slowly began to push his cock inside her anus making her groan this time only in pain, but thankfully the lubricant had spread over it and his cock made it slide it easier than if he had tried it dry. It was a very strange sensation as she felt more and more of his cock slide inside and she felt an intense heat begin to burn inside, she gripped the headboard hard as her head dropped down as Katzenberg almost got his entire cock inside. 

‘Oh god it’s like nothing I’ve felt before’ she thought as the heat turned into a burning inferno and slowly she began to feel a flood of arousal and pleasure surge through her as he body began to adjust to the intrusion. 

Finally she felt Katzenberg actually bottom out and push his entire cock inside her anus making her head come up and cry out this time in a mix of pain and pleasure, he paused for a few minutes clearly letting her adjust to this new experience. 

“Okay red I’m going to take this slow so it ain’t going to be painful and let you get used to the feel of my cock ramming into your arse” Katzenberg told her also breaking character. “Just relax and enjoy” he added as he patted her back. 

Then after another few minutes she felt him slowly begin to pull out and then back in, she felt the heat flood her entire body as he found a rhythm and began to actually fuck her arse making her moan and groan as the pain and pleasure mixed into a sensation that made her feel as if she was having some sort of out of body experience. Katzenberg loved the tightness of Mary Jane’s arse, hell even her pussy was pretty tight when compared to some of the women he had slept with which was good as he preferred it that way. Loose women just weren’t as much fun to fuck; it was also proof that Parker had never had the balls to plow his wife fully. He let his hands move from her arse which he had been hold as he pushed himself inside her up to her chest and then around to grab her breasts, he began to caress and maul them ensuring to pull and pinch her nipples as he did so making her moan as her head shook side to side as an arousal built within she had never felt before. It felt different than what she felt during regular sex, she felt Katzenberg increase the speed of his thrusting as well as the groping of her breasts which he continued to do for the next several minutes. 

“Tell me something red who is the Blackcat?” he inquired as removed one of his hands form her breasts and moved it to her pussy and began to thrust it into her intending to find her clit. 

Mary Jane tried to ignore the question but her body was beginning to shake as her arousal continued to dominate her, she heard Katzenberg repeat his question. 

“I…can’t tell you that, it would be a betrayal” she finally managed to reply. 

“Oh come on Mary Jane I think we’re beyond that as an excuse as you’ve already betrayed Parker, tell me who Blackcat is?” Katzenberg responded with a smile. “Come on you’re kidding yourself if you don’t think they might be doing it behind you back, I’ve seen how chummy they are when they work together and she is a very beautiful woman with big fucking breasts how could Parker refuse” he taunted knowing his words would hit the redhead hard before he thrust his fingers hard into her pussy making her moan out loud as he struck her clit. 

As he had intended after regaining some sense Mary Jane immediately began to remember her fears that Peter was indeed having an affair with someone in the superhero community, Felicia been the prime suspect as she had tried to seduce Peter before by his own omission. He had sworn he had stayed faithful and she had taken his word on that, but could he had truly resisted if Felicia had come onto him full force and all but shown her body to him in all its glory? Could any man? She truly doubted it, and Katzenberg was correct they were very close in their partnership when out as their superhero counterparts. She let out a heated moan as she felt Katzenberg increase the pace of his cock thrusting into her arse as well as his fingers plundering her pussy, he asked her again and unable to resist giving him what he wanted as long as he gave her the pleasure she desired she gave in.

“Felicia Hardy is the Blackcat” she stated around another moan as she felt Katzenberg rub and squeeze her clit with his fingers. 

Katzenberg felt his eyebrows go up as he got the name of the woman behind the mask, the name of the woman who was his second biggest fantasy, Felicia Hardy was the Daughter of a well-known criminal now deceased and a wealthy socialite which meant she was well off thus it was a surprise to find her running around in a black leather outfit and mask stealing things. Perhaps she had inherited more from her Father than most would imagine, still just knowing who she was gave him leverage, but he pushed aside any thoughts of how to get the white haired beauty into his bed and refocused on the redhead he was currently fucking. he gritted his teeth as thrusted into Mary Jane faster and faster and felt his own arousal build, he pulled his cock all the way out of her anus and quickly shoved it back inside surprising her and with only two more thrust he cried out as he climaxed and filled her anus with his cum. Mary Jane cried out in a truly whorish moan as she felt her arse been filled with cum for the first time, she felt herself orgasm and spurt out a load of sexual juices from her pussy before she felt her strength vanish and she dropped to the bed as Katzenberg pulled out of her.  
He lay next to her and patted her on the back and then pulled her onto his chest where she lay breathing heavily and completely spent, she couldn’t do anymore except remove her panties which were sticky and wet from her orgasm. 

“I surrender” Mary Jane said in a tired voice. “I’m yours whenever you want me” she stated and knowing that she would indeed come whenever Katzenberg called because he  
could truly bring her pleasure and a sexual release that sadly Peter did not seem interested in giving her. 

“Good” Katzenberg said feeling pride flow through him in breaking her completely and even more in getting her to give up who the Blackcat was and he knew once Mary Jane left his apartment he would sit down to begin to plan how to get enough leverage to get Felicia Hardy into his bed.

Disengaging from Mary Jane he got up and turning pulled her up even though she resisted slightly from just wanting to rest, he pulled her into his bathroom so they could both shower and clean themselves up. He left her there before going back to the bedroom and turning the camera off and changing the bedding on his bed, he then returned to the bathroom to find Mary Jane already in the shower where he quickly joined her. Once they were finished they returned to his bedroom where he gave her a lovely silk nightgown to put on, once she had put it on she climbed into his bed and quickly fell asleep after he shut the lights off and climbed in after her. As Katzenberg drifted off with Mary Jane curled up against him he smiled to himself as here recalled her admitting her total surrender to him, Mary Jane Watson Parker was his to fuck whenever he wanted and it was all thanks to Peter Parker’s inability to see to his wife’s needs. 

The End:


End file.
